Pop'n Music Unstoppable The Movie! (film)
''Pop'n Music Unstoppable The Movie!, ''is an upcoming Unstoppable Movie (2010) with all characters heads from Pop'n Music/Pop'n Music Animation/MMD filmed based on the Unstoppable Movie (2010), "CSX 8888 Incident". It was produced by, SuperMarioLogan The Movie Productions, KONAMI MOVIES, BEMANI Cinemas Presentation Films. The film is to be released in right where The SuperMarioLogan Movie! was released. (tentative title), is an upcoming YouTube film directed by Phillip Nguyen & his Pop'n Music Crew (GoldenPNMRailfan/ROBLOX Entertainment). Watch the Pop'n Music Unstoppable The Movie! Here is the link so you can watch the original movie: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6mq9_J70j4 Plot: A runaway train conveying a payload of dangerous chemicals puts a designer and her conductor in a race against time. They re pursuing the runaway train in a different train and need to bring it under control before it crashes on a bend and causes a lethal spill that will destroy the town (Trauma Punk). While moving a train pulled by AWVR AC4400CW's #777 and #767 at the Veteran Allegheny and West Virginia Railroad (AWVR) trainyard in the fictional city of Fuller, Pennsylvania, the two hostlers, RIE-chan and SANAE-chan, take ill-advised shortcuts and accidentally allow the engine to leave the train-yard on its own power without the air brakes engaged. Initially believing the train to be a "coaster", yardmaster Sumire orders RIE-chan, SANAE-chan, and chief welder Sakiko Kasuga to drive and catch up the train to stop it. When Sakiko Kasuga finds that the train has already passed where it was supposed to be, they realize that the train is running on full power and now poses a dangerous threat. RIE-chan and SANAE-chan manage to catch up to 777 using a high railing truck but fail to board the train in time. Sumire alerts MZD, director of operations for AWVR, and also instructs the local and state police and sheriffs to secure all the grade crossings to prevent injury. Visiting Federal Railroad Administration safety inspector Cosine warns that 8 cars being pulled by 777 contain highly toxic, and highly flammable molten phenol which would be a major disaster if the train should crash or derail in a populated area. Triple 7 is also filled with around 5000 gallons of diesel fuel which also poses a serious threat. News of the runaway train soon becomes a media event. However, Sumire suggests they purposely derail the train, but MZD disagrees and believes they can safely stop the train by lashing it behind two slower-moving diesel engines helmed by veteran engineer Bisko/BIS子, slowing it down long enough for AWVR employee and former U.S. Marine Shoko to descend via helicopter to 777's cab and stop the train manually. Though the lashing initially works, a sudden hard bump knocks Shoko out and derails the two diesel engines, causing them to explode, which ultimately kills Bisko/BIS子 in the process. They realize that 777, traveling at its current speed, will certainly derail on "Devil's Curve", a tight, elevated portion of track in the middle of the city of Stanton and would supposedly crash into a large fuel depot near the curve on the eastern side of the state. Plans are made to purposely derail the train outside the town of Arklow using a portable derailer. Meanwhile, retiring AWVR engineer Nyami and conductor Mimi, a new hire looking to turn her life around after an incident with her now estranged wife, are pulling several cars with SD40-2 #1206 from Stanton. Though originally aware of 777 coasting away from the Fuller train yard, they are ordered at the last minute to pull into a Repair-In-Place track, making it just in time as 777 races by and clipping the last few cars they are pulling. Nyami observes that the last car on 777 has an open knuckle, which means that if they could catch up to the train, they could couple their engine to 777 and use their own brakes to slow the train before it reaches Stanton. As Mimi unhitches their cars to give them the best chance of catching up, Nyami reports her plan to Sumire and MZD and warns them that the derailing idea will not work given 777's momentum, but MZD threatens to fire Nyami if she continues. Given that AWVR has already given her a forced early retirement notice, Nyami ignores MZD and sets 1206 on course to catch up with 777. As 777 passes Arklow, Pokémon Trainers and the Pokémon attempt to shoot the fuel shutoff switch on the engine, but fail to hit it. As Nyami predicts, the train barrels through the derailers without slowing down or derailing. Sumire and Cosine fully support Nyami's plan and take over control of the situation from MZD. Nyami and Mimi catch up to 777 and attempt to engage the coupling. Their attempts to connect with 777 cause the grain car seal to break and leak grain at a blinding rate. Mimi notices the locking pin on the coupler is not engaged. She attempts to kick it in but the couple again impacts 1206 and Mimi gets her right foot crushed in the process. However, she is able to hold on enough to fully engage the locking pin. Nyami works her way across 777 to its cab, manually engaging the brakes on the freight cars along the way, while Mimi engages 1206's dynamic brakes, which initially slow down 777, but would prove to be no match for 777's speed. They are able to reduce the speed slow enough to clear the Stanton Curve (Trauma Punk) without derailing by using the independent brake, but 777 remains out of control and threatens to crash into the Stanton train yard. Despite attempting to reach the locomotive by jumping on the cars, Nyami finds her path blocked to 777's cab, but Sakiko Kasuga arrives in her truck with a police convoy and drives on a parallel road to the tracks. Mimi jumps to Sakiko Kasuga's truck, and Sakiko Kasuga drives her up to the front of 777 allowing Mimi to get into the cab and engage the brakes. 777 is safely stopped before it reaches the end of the line. Nyami, Mimi, and Sakiko Kasuga are heralded as heroes, with Nyami retiring (with full benefits) and Mimi reuniting with her wife (Mirai Yumeno) and child (Crayon Shin-chan). Sumire is promoted to MZD's former position for her leadership, Shoko recovered from her injuries and RIE-chan goes to work into the fast food industry, indicating she was fired. Cast: Nyami as Frank Barnes, a veteran railroad engineer Mimi as Will Colson, a young train conductor Sumire as Connie Hooper, a train yardmaster Sakiko Kasuga as Ned Oldham, a railroad lead welder RIE-chan as Dewey, a hostler who accidentally instigates the disaster MZD as Oscar Galvin, vice-president of AWVR train operations Cosine as Scott Werner, an FRA inspector who helps Frank, Will, and Connie Milk as Bunny, a railroad operations dispatcher SANAE-chan as Gilleece, Dewey's friend, also a hostler Miari Yumeno as Darcy Colson, Will's estranged wife Bisko/BIS子 as Judd Stewart, a veteran engineer who dies in an attempt to slow the runaway Uno as Groundman, a railroad ground specialist Sora Hoshino and Hiarki Nijino as Maya and Nicole Barnes, Frank's daughters who work as waitresses at Hooters Shoko as Ryan Scott, a railway employee and US Marine veteran of the war in Afghanistan who attempts unsuccessfully to board the runaway from a helicopter Doraemon (Special Guest) as Railroad Safety Campaign Coordinator Mimi's Parents (Trauma Punk) as Jesse Colson, Will's brother who helps him on his family situation Production Unstoppable suffered various production challenges before filming could commence, including casting, schedule, location and budgetary concerns.1011 GoldenPNMRailfan/ROBLOX Entertainment, KANOMI was in negotiations with Eddie Thompson to direct the film,12 and he was attached as director, until March 2009 when Phillip Nguyen came on board as director.13 In April, both Nyami and Mimi were attached to the project.14 The original budget had been trimmed from $107 million to $100 million, but KANOMI wanted to reduce it to the low $90 million range, asking Phillip Nguyen to cut his salary from $9 million to $6 million and wanting Washington to shave $4 million off his $20 million fee.15 Nyami declined and, although attached since April,16 formally withdrew from the project in July, citing lost patience with the film's lack of a start date.11 Fox made a modified offer as enticement, and he returned to the project two weeks later.161718 Production was headquartered in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, where the fictional railroad depicted in the movie, the "Allegheny and West Virginia Railroad," is headquartered. Filming took place in a broad area around there including the Ohio cities of Martins Ferry, Bellaire, Mingo Junction, Steubenville and Brewster,19 and in the Pennsylvania cities of Pittsburgh,20 Emporium, Milesburg, Tyrone, Julian, Unionville, Port Matilda, Bradford, Monaca, Eldred, Turtlepoint, Port Allegany and Carnegie,21 and also in Portville and Olean, New York.22 The Western New York and Pennsylvania Railroad's Buffalo Line was used for two months during daylight, while the railroad ran its regular freight service at night.23 The real-life bridge and elevated curve in the climactic scene is the B & O Railroad Viaduct in Bellaire, Ohio.24 A two-day filming session took place at the Hooters restaurant in Wilkins Township, a Pittsburgh suburb, featuring 10 Hooters girls from across the United States. Other interior scenes were shot at 31st Street Studios (then the Mogul Media Studios) on 31st Street in Pittsburgh. Filming began on August 31, 2009,25 for a release on November 12, 2010. Filming was delayed for one day when part of the train accidentally derailed on November 21, 2009.26 CP #9777, a GE AC4400CW locomotive was used to film early scenes. Photographed in 2010 after the locomotive was repainted. The locomotives used on the runaway train, 777 and trailing unit 767, were played by GE AC4400CWs leased from the Canadian Pacific Railway. CP #9777 and #9758 played 777 and 767 in early scenes, and CP #9782 and #9751 were given a damaged look for later scenes.27 These four locomotives were repainted by Canadian Pacific in standard colors following the filming, but the painted pilot warning stripes from the AWVR livery were left untouched and remained visible on the locomotives. The plow on 9777 appears to have been repainted black as of 2013.28 Most of the other locomotives seen in the film, including chase locomotive #1206, and the locomotive consist used in an attempt to stop the train, #7375 and #7346, were played by EMD SD40-2s leased from the Wheeling and Lake Erie Railway. #1206 was played by three different SD40-2s: W&LE #6353 and #6534, and a third unit that was bought from scrap and modified for cab shots. Bisko/BIS子's locomotive consist #7375 and #7346 were played by W&LE #6352 and #6351, which also played two locomotive "extras" (#5624 and #5580), wearing the same grey livery with different running numbers.27 The excursion train locomotive (#2002) was played by a Southwestern Pennsylvania Railroad Paducah-built EMD GP11 rebuilt from an EMD GP9. Passenger coaches carrying school children (Characters from Doraemon "Anime") were provided by the Orrville Railroad Heritage Society.29